The Revenant
by LittlePumpkins
Summary: Quand on doit refaire face à son passé, il faut avoir du courage. Mais pour affronter son avenir, il faut être fort. C'est ce que ces jeunes et moins jeunes parisiens vont devoir apprendre... UA, plusieurs pairing, rating M. /SLASH&STRAIGHT/
1. Un Nouveau Départ

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

Alors voici ma première histoire sur ce site. Je suis inscrite depuis pas mal de temps mais n'ai jamais eu le courage de poster quelque chose... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! The Revenant, c'est quoi ? On dirait pas au vu de ce premier chapitre, mais j'ai pour but que ce soit une histoire un peu complexe, et aventureuse... Le temps vous éclairera sur le sujet !

 **Bêta :** _**MissZazu**_ ! Je vous conseille grandement sa fiction **Sept ans** , pour laquelle je suis bêta et qui est trop super cool ! Un joli Dramione qui vous tiendra en haleine. Encore en cours d'écriture, je meurs d'attendre toujours les chapitres... /s/11504901/1/Sept-Ans

 **Disclamer :** Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient... Enfin non, pour le coup, puisque c'est un Univers Alternatif, les personnages ont un caractères quelques fois un peu OOC MAIS ils appartiennent quand même à l'excellente J.K Rowling...

 **Pairing :** AHAH ! Je ne vous direz rien et j'attendrais vos suppositions quand les chapitres influenceront les personnages à aller dans un sens ou un autre... Certains couples seront évidents, et je vous avertis de suite, il y aura des couples homosexuels alors cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin (a)

 **Rating :** M. Parce que je suis comme ça :P

 **Note :** Petite info, chaque chapitre portera un nom de film. Étant une fan invétérée de cinéma, les titres auront bien sûr un rapport avec l'ambiance du chapitre. Ils seront choisis en fonction de ce que le film décrit ou de la signification de son nom. Cela me donnera peut-être l'occasion de vous faire découvrir quelques petites perles du septième art. Pour commencer, _**The Revenant**_ , fait donc référence au dernier film d'Alejandro Gonzalez Inarritu (réalisateur de Birdman) où joue l'excellent Leonardo DiCaprio et Tom Hardy. Juste à voir... Et pour le titre du chapitre _**Un nouveau départ**_ ( _We bought a zoo_ , en anglais), choisis cette fois-ci pour la signification du titre. Ce film est avec Matt Damon et Scarlett Johanson et fait parti de ce genre de film qui vous donner le sourire.. Synopsis : _Récemment veuf, Benjamin Mee a bien du mal à élever ses deux jeunes enfants. Espérant resserrer les liens familiaux, il décide de prendre un nouveau départ, plaque son travail et achète une vieille maison sur une immense propriété, qui a la particularité d'abriter un zoo délabré. Plusieurs dizaines d'animaux, ours, tigres et bien d'autres, vivent en effet au Rosemoor Animal Park, où la gardienne Kelly Foster et son équipe dévouée tentent de maintenir les installations tant bien que mal. Sans la moindre expérience, avec très peu de temps et d'argent, Benjamin Mee et les siens vont tout mettre en_ _?_ _uvre pour réhabiliter le zoo et vivre ainsi leur plus grande aventure…_

* * *

Pour Ronald Weasley, il s'agissait d'un matin comme les autres. De nature plutôt difficile à réveiller, il avait dû retarder l'alarme de son téléphone quatre fois avant de se décider à émerger du lit. Le contraste entre la chaleur douillette de sa couette et l'air frais ambiant lui arracha un frisson d'inconfort, vite apaisé par la douce chaleur de sa robe de chambre. Il ne remercierait jamais assez sa mère pour ce cadeau ô combien précieux pour son épiderme fragile... Ce tissu de laine absolument exceptionnel lui rappelait la douce étreinte d'un gros nounours en peluche. Combiné avec ses chaussettes fraîchement étrennées (cadeau de Noël) et parfaitement rembourrées, il avait là la parfaite combinaison de l'homme célibataire. Descendant tranquillement les marches de l'escalier le menant à son salon, il songea à quel point la vue de son chez lui était revigorante. Cela faisait bientôt sept ans qu'il habitait ce coquet appartement parisien dans le dix-septième arrondissement, et comme tout les matins, il constata avec bonheur, tout en observant la vue panoramique de son balcon, que oui, il était heureux.

A quelques petites choses près, bien entendu.

Pour bien démarrer une journée, il lui fallait son café. La capsule Nespresso en main, il l'actionna dans le but encore une fois de tester son goût exquis. Le jeune homme se permit alors d'étirer ses muscles endoloris tout en piochant dans un panier de fruits. Une grimace bien prononcée se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il se rappela la promesse faite à sa meilleure amie quelques semaines plus tôt.

 _ **« Ronald Bilius Weasley »**_ Quand elle utilisait son nom en entier, c'était déjà mauvais signe. _**« Promets-moi de perdre ces cinq kilos totalement inadmissibles pour le sportif que tu es. »**_ Ce n'était pas sa faute, si pendant les périodes de Noël, il oubliait vaguement que le gras et le sucre ne sont pas les seuls aliments comestibles... _**« Et ça commence par arrêter les viennoiseries le matin ! »**_

Il ne cesserait jamais de maintenir que cette femme était l'incarnation de Satan.

C'est tout en regrettant amèrement ses petits pains au chocolat français (quelle belle découverte pour l'anglais natif qu'il était!) que l'horloge lui rappela son entraînement imminent. Avalant son café à la hâte, il fila donc sous la douche afin de finir son rituel matinal. Délaissant non sans regret son attirail cotonneux, il entra vivement dans le bac de douche : dernière étape pour ajuster un parfait réveil. Il songea un petit moment à s'attarder encore une fois sous l'eau chaude mais le rapide souvenir de son coach lui faisant faire deux cents pompes la veille suffit à décourager toutes tentatives de prélassement. Sortant donc avec une vitesse modérée, ayant déjà failli se rompre la nuque en glissant sur le carrelage mouillé, le jeune homme fila droit vers sa chambre oubliant avec regret ses anciens vêtements confortables...

Jusqu'à présent, rien ne différait vraiment de d'habitude. Il était en retard, il était affamé, et il était imbécilement heureux.

 _As Usual._

Ce qui ne fut pas vraiment normal par contre, ce fut le coup porté à sa porte d'entrée. Bien sûr, étant en train d'inutilement choisir sa tenue, Ron n'eut absolument aucune espèce de réaction. En revanche, quand la sonnerie vient s'ajouter aux coups beaucoup plus violents qu'auparavant, le jeune homme eut enfin la décence de cesser son questionnement nullement important, au vu de ses activités de la journée. Qui pouvait bien vouloir le voir à cette heure-ci ? Prenant le parti de laisser cette personne s'en aller d'elle-même, il finit, comme d'habitude, par choisir les premiers vêtements sombres et confortables pour se vêtir. Il perdait toujours un temps fou le matin devant son armoire, alors qu'il ne portait pratiquement que son uniforme la plupart du temps, et que ces vêtements de ville n'étaient là que pour lui éviter d'attraper froid après avoir transpiré toute la journée.

Des questionnements tout à fait inutiles, en somme.

S'apprêtant à partir, récupérant ses clés et sa veste, il en avait presque oublié son visiteur dans toute cette agitation. Mais ce dernier était bien là, toujours prostré sur son perron. Et quand il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, il eut le plus gros choc émotionnel de sa vie.

Enfin, non, le deuxième.

« - Harry ? »

* * *

Dix ans qu'il n'était pas revenu ici. Il avait passé son enfance à alterner entre la France et le Royaume-Uni, puis avait fini par fuir les deux. Dix ans qu'il avait tout abandonné, dix ans qu'il vivait plus avec lui-même qu'avec les autres, dix ans qu'il s'était émancipé... Pour quel résultat ?

Il avait fallu dix ans pour qu'il reçoive cette putain de lettre.

Et il était là, devant son meilleur ami, ou du moins, l'homme qui était autrefois son meilleur ami. Et qui avait tout aussi changé que lui. A la différence qu'il semblait avoir changé en mieux.

« - Salut. »

Dix ans qu'il était parti sans dire au revoir, et il osait lui répondre _**SALUT**_ ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient tenté pour le contacter ? Pour savoir même où il se trouvait ? Toutes les nuits blanches, les crises de larmes d'Hermione et la dépression qui s'en était suivi ? Oh non. Certainement pas.

Le coup parti tout seul, bien malgré sa volonté (très faible) de ne pas vouloir le blesser.

Autant avouer que le brun fut un peu sonné par la force et la soudaineté du geste. Non pas qu'il soit chétif, bien que moins volumineux que son comparse. Mais un bon uppercut quand on ne s'y attend pas, cela secoue toujours. Cela secoue même Harry Potter.

« - Je ne peux pas dire que je ne la méritais pas celle-là... »

Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis dix ans. Et cet imbécile se permettait de débarquer chez lui la bouche en coeur avec ses valises et un maigre salut en guise de compensation ?

Le rouquin ne prit même pas la peine de relever et bouscula son vis à vis dans le but d'éviter ne serait-ce que d'échanger une phrase de plus avec cet énergumène. Chose que l'énergumène ne sembla pas vraiment accepter.

« - Ron, attends ! Attends, je... Je sais que...

\- Non. Non, justement tu ne sais rien. Retournes là d'où tu viens, j'ai rien à te dire. »

Il était conscient que le retour à la normale aller être difficile, et pas seulement pour lui. Parce qu'il avait préféré être égoïste quelques années plus tôt, parce qu'il avait fait le choix de les abandonner tous. Mais il en avait eu besoin... Tellement besoin.

Faire amende honorable n'allait être une mince affaire.

« - Tu as oublié de fermer ta porte. »

Ron n'eut même pas eut le temps de se fustiger lui-même pour cette erreur que son _ex_ -ami avait investi les lieux. Harry avait toujours été le plus fourbe des deux, le plus vicieux, le plus égocentriste, le plus prétentieux, hautain, méprisant...

« - Quand tu auras fini de m'insulter mentalement, on pourra peut-être discuter ? »

Ce fut crié de l'intérieur, mais Ronald l'entendit comme si cette phrase lui avait été hurlé dans les oreilles. Les pompes de la veille allaient être dérisoires en comparaison avec ce que son entraîneur allait lui préparer pour cela... En pénétrant à nouveau dans son appartement, Ron constata avec fierté que l'endroit semblait autant enchanter Harry que son propriétaire.

« - Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi.

\- Alors, tu vas devoir te forcer. »

C'était dit sans méchanceté, mais avec tellement d'aplombs que Ron songea, qu'en effet, il allait devoir se faire violence.

Si Hermione avait été là... Les choses auraient été différentes.

Le silence, qui devenait maintenant clairement pesant, s'éternisa pendant ce qui sembla des heures pour le nouveau venu, mais ni lui, ni son hôte ne savait réellement comment aborder la conversation. Tout les non-dits qui planaient dans leur relation semblaient combler l'atmosphère entre eux.

C'est finalement une sonnerie de téléphone qui interrompu leur absence de conversation.

« - Allo ?

\- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! »

Le retour du nom complet, ça allait faire mal.

« - JE VIENS D'AVOIR TON ENTRAINEUR AU TELEPHONE. JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS EN TRAIN DE COURIR COMME UN FORCENE SUR CE TERRAIN QUE TU CHERIES TANT? »

Cela faisait donc bien plusieurs minutes qu'ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux.

« - C'est qu'en fait...

\- AUCUNES EXCUSES VALABLES NE PEUT ÊTRE TOLEREES. »

Le bruit d'un kit mains-libres qu'on malmène lui indiqua qu'elle devait clairement sortir de sa voiture.

« - J'ESPERE POUR TOI QUE TU N'ES PAS EN PYJAMA PARCE QUE JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE TRAINER PAR LA PEAU DU CUL ET TE RAMENER AU CLUB TELLEMENT VITE QUE TU N'AURAS MÊME PAS LE TEMPS DE ME SUPPLIER DE T'EPARGNER ! »

Le jeune homme tenait son cellulaire plutôt loin de son oreille, espérant échapper à la perte de l'usage de ses tympans. C'est qu'elle avait la voix qui portait...

Pourquoi avait-il choisi sa meilleure amie en tant qu'attachée de presse déjà ?

Avant même qu'il n'est eut le temps de faire les bonnes connections, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Hermione Granger débarquer dans toute sa splendeur.

Il n'y eut pas de cris.

Encore moins de coups de poings.

« - Sors d'ici. »

Elle était loin la femme d'affaire sûre d'elle, s'égosillant contre son meilleur ami incompétent. Non, il s'agissait là de l'adolescente blessée. Celle qui avait vu son monde s'écrouler sans que son meilleur ami n'y prête attention.

« - Hermio...

\- Sors d'ici. »

Oh non. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle ne pleurerait pas pour ce lâche. Jamais. Plus jamais.

« - Non. Non, je reste. Je suis parti depuis trop longtemps, je reste. »

* * *

Ils avaient finis, d'un commun accord tacite, par sortir la bouteille de whisky dix ans d'âge que Ron gardait pour les grandes occasions. Ils en étaient maintenant arrivés à la moitié et aucunes paroles n'avaient été encore échangées. Harry était assis en face de ses anciens amis, tel un étranger. Car après dix ans de séparation c'est ce qu'il était devenu, il en était bien conscient. Ils avaient refait leur vie. Leur vie d'adulte. Il les avait quitté alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de bâtir leur avenir ensemble, et maintenant, il les retrouvait en train de le vivre sans lui.

Cette constatation était plus douloureuse que prévue.

« - J'avais imaginé vous retrouver mariés avec des enfants. »

Un sourire amère s'inscrivit sur le visage du rouquin. Oui, il en avait raté des choses. Il avait brillé par son absence dans les moments difficiles. Dix ans en arrière, Hermione et lui formaient un couple, c'est vrai. Mais c'étaient d'autres personnes, d'autres homme et femme qu'Harry avait connu.

« - On s'est rendu compte que cela ne pourrait pas marcher. Au vu... De nos divergences d'opinions. »

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« - Tu fais peur à voir, tu sais ? »

La jeune fille aurait préféré dire cela avec mépris, mais c'est une légère inquiétude qui transpira dans le ton de sa voix. Bien malgré elle, d'ailleurs. Il est vrai que les cernes conséquentes, l'air amaigris et les yeux vitreux d'Harry Potter ne laissaient pas présager qu'il était au meilleur de sa forme.

« - Je suppose que vous avez appris la nouvelle.

\- On était là quand tu aurais dû l'être, oui. »

Le reproche n'était pas masqué. Ron avala son fond de verre d'une traite, repensant à cette cérémonie, où encore une fois, le brun n'avait pas rayonné par sa présence.

« - Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne pouvais simplement pas me retrouver là, Ron. A leur enterrement, alors que j'ai sûrement été le fils le plus pourri de l'histoire de l'humanité.

\- Sur ça, je ne te contredis pas. »

S'il y avait bien une seule chose qui pouvait le faire revenir, c'était ses parents. Ils étaient morts. Morts pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Morts sans aucunes nouvelles de leur fils, depuis dix ans disparu dans la nature... Morts persuadés d'avoir échoués dans leur éducation. Morts sans savoir que même leur connard de fils pensait à eux tous les jours.

Morts en France. Pendant qu'Il était en Australie.

« - Pourquoi tu es là Harry ? »

Le garçon releva un regard légèrement embué de larmes. Forcément, à force de jouer le dur à cuir, on finit par prendre le coup de trop. C'était facile de partir pour oublier, mais cela n'effaçait pas les liens forgés durant des années.

« - Je ne veux pas regretter d'autres personnes. Je ne veux plus recevoir de lettres où on m'annonce qu'un de mes proches est mort sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. »

Ce furent trois regards qui se baissèrent. Oui, ils connaissaient bien cette situation, trop bien même.

« - Tu es parti dix ans.

\- Je sais que...

\- Tu es parti sans dire un mot. Tu nous as abandonnés avec cette situation merdique alors qu'on avait besoin de toi. Tu penses que tu es le seul à avoir souffert ? Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a trouvée ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a vu tes parents se laisser presque mourir. Ce n'est pas toi qui a du...

\- JE SAIS ! Je sais d'accord ? Je sais que j'ai merdé, je sais que j'aurais du rester, et tu sais quoi ? Oui, je regrette ! Bien sûr que je regrette ! C'est pas des piqûres d'abeilles sur mes avants-bras Ron alors crois-moi, OUI, oui je suis désolé, et quoi que vous décidiez, je ne partirais pas. Je veux... Je veux retrouver mes amis. Je veux encore pouvoir dire que j'ai une famille, d'accord ? »

Ils pleuraient maintenant. Tous. Parce que parler de tout cela était dur, parce qu'ils avaient besoin de crever l'abcès pour pouvoir avancer. Parce qu'ils n'étaient clairement pas guéris.

Aucun des trois.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour savoir si cela vous plait !**_


	2. A Single Man

**Hello !**

Tout d'abord désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à pondre ce second chapitre, je promets solennellement que cela n'arrivera plus... Je suis trop overbooker dans ma vie que voulez-vous... (Osef)

Bref ! Second chapitre : A Single Man. Référence à un film ô combien beau, mais si triste...  
 _Los Angeles, 1962. Depuis qu'il a perdu son compagnon Jim dans un accident, George Falconer, professeur d'université Britannique, se sent incapable d'envisager l'avenir. Solitaire malgré le soutien de son amie la belle Charley, elle-même confrontée à ses propres interrogations sur son futur, George ne peut imaginer qu'une série d'évènements vont l'amener à décider qu'il y a peut-être une vie après Jim._

Un très grand merci à ma Bêta _MissZazu_ pour le temps qu'elle a pris à me corriger mes fautes dignes d'un enfant de CP...

 _ **On se retrouve à la fin ! Enjoy !**_

* * *

Harry ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cela.

« - Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ? »

Le sarcasme était évident mais pourtant, le brun était persuadé que le cynisme de Ron n'était pas uniquement du second degré.

Et il n'avait pas tort.

« - C'est une boite de nuit ?

\- Non, du tout. On s'est dit que pour notre première soirée de retrouvaille, on allait t'emmener faire un tournoi de bridges. Ma grand-mère aimait tellement ça… »

Un léger ricanement devança la moindre réplique qu'aurait pu répondre le jeune homme. Hermione semblait beaucoup plus réceptive à l'humour de Ron aujourd'hui...

« - Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est une boite… Gay.

\- Tu as dit vouloir voir ce que tu avais manqué depuis 10 ans ? Ça comme ici, Potter. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Bien qu'il comprenne entièrement les réserves de son ex-meilleur ami vis à vis de lui-même, il n'en restait pas moins gêné par cette nouvelle appellation. Potter ? Vraiment ?

Puis, il comprit.

« - Tu es GAY ?

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Harry ! »

La légère tape amicale sur son épaule le fit légèrement trébucher alors qu'il répondait au geste de sa meilleure amie par un pauvre sourire gêné. Que cela soit clair, Harry n'était pas homophobe, du tout. Mais passer toute sa vie en étant certain que son meilleur ami finirait marié et heureux en ménage avec Hermione Granger pour découvrir qu'il s'avère être gay, et de toute évidence, fier de l'être, parvient à quelque peu chambouler l'esprit.

« - Tu regrettes peut-être de nous avoir suivi, Potter ? Pas les couilles de rentrer à l'intérieur ? »

Ledit Potter ne prit même pas la peine de réponse, mais l'expression blessée sur son visage réussit presque à faire culpabiliser le rouquin.

Presque.

Harry ne comprenait pas comment son ami pouvait penser cela de lui. Il ne s'était jamais montré intolérant envers qui que ce soit, et l'idée que Ron puisse l'imaginer aussi étroit d'esprit lui était difficile à digérer.

« - Laisses-lui du temps, Harry... »

Le brun hocha la tête en direction de son amie, s'abstenant de lui répondre qu'elle aussi avait souffert, et qu'elle ne semblait pas hostile. Même s'il savait qu'il allait aussi devoir se montrer digne de se racheter auprès d'elle, il sentait qu'il y avait au moins une lueur d'espoir…

« - Bonsoir Ron, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu dans le coin ! »

Le videur était grand, black et baraqué.

Un videur de boite en somme, aussi cliché que cela puisse paraitre.

« - Des affaires à régler. »

Même si aucuns regards ne furent échangés, il n'en restait pas moins évident qu'il s'agissait d'une allusion au retour de son ami. Deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis, et même si les trois jeunes adultes semblaient avoir trouvé un accord pour repartir plus ou moins à zéro, la tension entre eux restait tout de même palpable.

Quand on savait comment s'était finie la discussion… Ce n'était pas très difficile à imaginer.

Harry Potter fut sorti de sa rêverie par l'étonnement et la curiosité lorsqu'il se retrouva comme par magie au milieu d'un amas de gens qui se trémoussaient plus ou moins dignement. Le trio réussit tout de même à se frayer un chemin dans la foule jusqu'à atteindre un coin plus reculé de la salle. Deux hommes semblaient y discuter tranquillement, imperméable à ce qui se passait autour. C'était très étrange de les observer dans ce contexte. Et, comme tout hétérosexuel arriéré, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air homosexuel.

Puis, il se rappela que lui aussi était dans cette boite, sans pourtant faire partie du « genre ».

Il gardait tout de même de sérieux soupçons et questionnements dont il n'aurait certainement jamais la réponse. Du moins, pas avant un long moment.

« - Ronald Weasley, on ne t'attendait plus. » _  
_

C'est à ce moment-là que le brun à lunette compris qu'il se dirigeait à cette même table, là où siégeaient toujours les objets de sa brève pensée. Et tout cela pour s'attabler à leur côté.

« - Oh, tu sais, je suis comme toutes les vedettes, j'aime me faire désirer. »

Ronald Weasley était plutôt quelqu'un de timide. Habituellement très modeste et dans les souvenirs d'Harry, facilement intimidé par le sexe opposé. Du moins, à l'époque où il s'agissait encore du type de personne pouvant l'intimider. Pourtant, face à l'homme qui le regardait un peu trop intensément, il semblait au maximum de la confiance. Le garçon qui les avait accueillis si amicalement avait le teint très mate, proche de la couleur chocolat dans la pénombre qui régnait. Mais Harry était presque sûr que ses yeux étaient verts. Ou gris peut-être. A première vue, il semblait dégager une aura particulièrement séductrice et définitivement sûr de lui. Généralement, Harry appréciait ce genre de personne. Il avait toujours l'impression de pouvoir puiser l'assurance chez son interlocuteur. Il avait toujours été un garçon malléable et quoi de mieux que de se mettre au niveau de l'autre pour équilibrer un dialogue.

Le trio d'or rejoignit alors la table, Hermione et Ron saluant plutôt naturellement les deux hommes. Harry eut un goût amer dans la bouche en imaginant que ses amis étaient plus à l'aise avec ces inconnus (c'était ce que représentait ces gars pour lui, pauvre égo-centré qu'il était) qu'avec leur véritable meilleur ami, c'est-à-dire lui-même.

Ou ce qu'il en restait.

Bien sûr que les années les avaient éloignés… Bon très bien, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, c'est bien Harry qui les avait éloignés, mais cette pensée ne sembla pas aider le jeune homme à mieux vivre sa toute nouvelle jalousie.

« - Voici Harry. C'est… Un ami d'enfance. Il est arrivé il y a quelques semaines.

\- Bienvenue à Paris, alors. »

Le métis le salua d'un hochement de tête qu'il lui rendit.

« - C'est pour lui que vous nous avez délaissé alors ? »

L'accent grave et presque sarcastique força Harry à détourner les yeux vers le propriétaire de ces mots, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la conversation. Le garçon prit alors conscience de la présence du deuxième « collègue » de ses amis.

« - Ah Théo, toujours le mot pour rire hein ?  
\- Il n'y a que toi, Hermione, que je n'arrive pas à dérider… Mais j'y arriverais un jour, n'aies crainte.  
\- L'espoir fait vivre.  
\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour tout de même.  
\- Mon sens de l'humour n'est pas inexistant, jeune homme, il est juste à un rang plus élevé que ton esprit de pauvre…  
\- BREF. »

Le rouquin lança un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé à ces amis, sentant que la conversation pouvait continuer longtemps à ce train-là. Ron regarda alors Harry avec naturel et sans la moindre amertume pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la maison.

« - Harry, voici donc Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.  
\- Oh non pitié, ne m'appelles _JAMAIS_ Théodore.  
\- Le pauvre n'assume absolument pas ses origines aristocratiques. » glissa Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.  
« - Et les noms de famille, ça fait pas un peu cérémonieux ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on lui file un CV et nos groupes sanguins aussi ? On ne sait jamais… »

La remarque de Blaise lui valut une claque derrière le crâne, mais arracha un sourire à Harry.

« - Où est Drake ? » demanda le seul membre féminin de la tablée.

« - Il arrive. »

Le regard interrogateur de cette dernière fit céder Théo qui n'aimait pourtant pas expliquer les choses qui s'avèrent inutiles. A quoi bon ?

« - Il y a eu une bagarre un peu avant votre arrivée, et vu que la boite manque d'effectif en ce moment, il a dû se charger de virer les gars avec le reste de l'équipe de sécurité disponible. »

Le sourcil relevé de la jeune fille ne sembla pas échapper au narrateur de l'anecdote qui se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard made in « qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ».

Les conversations reprirent alors sans accrocs. Bien que tout le monde le remarqua, personne ne fit commentaire sur le silence de Harry. Les uns pensant qu'il était timide, et les autres songeant qu'après tout, il fallait bien qu'il reprenne ses repères après… Après tout cela. Oui, Harry leur avait fait part de tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant ces dix années d'absentéisme et, même pour Ron, il était évident qu'il avait besoin de se replonger dans le monde normal.

Même si le monde normal ne se traduisait pas vraiment par une discothèque à tendance clairement marquée.

Nonobstant, cela permis au jeune homme d'observer les échanges autour de lui, et de se faire une idée du type de vie que menait maintenant ces amis. C'est bien pour cela qu'il était revenu non ? Pour réapprendre à les connaître ? Alors Harry observa, et il observa bien même.

Il était évident que pour Hermione, le temps n'avait pas eu véritablement d'emprise. Il y avait toujours cette même aura d'intelligence et de sagesse qui émanait d'elle. Mais ce qui surpris le jeune homme, c'est cette facilité au contact humain qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout chez son amie d'enfance. La jeune fille échangeait avec tous les hommes autour d'elle avec assurance et sensualité, sans pour autant passer pour une allumeuse bien sûr. Non, il s'agissait d'un charme naturel, qu'elle semblait avoir acquis avec l'âge. Comme s'il lui avait manqué quelques années après l'adolescence pour réveiller la femme qui sommeillait en elle. Et elle rayonnait. Elle rayonnait vraiment. De l'éclat dans ses yeux, jusqu'au bout de ses ongles.

Quand Harry observait Ron, il voyait quelqu'un de clairement amélioré par le temps. Physiquement, cela va sans dire. Ron, comme beaucoup d'adolescent de son âge, avait vécu une période plus « ingrate » durant ses plus jeunes années. Aujourd'hui, il était clairement notable que le garçon dégageait un charme impressionnant. Mais c'est bien son caractère qui avait le plus évolué. Harry se rappelait de Ron comme quelqu'un d'immensément introverti et profondément complexé. Combien de fois l'avait-il rassuré ? Combien de fois l'avait-il sermonné sur le fait qu'il n'était pas moins bien que ses frères, moins talentueux, ou moins intelligent ? Harry dû presque retenir un sourire nostalgique en pensant à tous ces moments de réconfort avec le roux. Mais cela aurait été inapproprié vu la situation… De plus, ce n'était pas cet homme-là qui se tenait devant lui. Ce n'était plus le Ron de son adolescence. Il avait devant lui le sportif de haut niveau qu'il avait toujours voulu être, l'homme responsable et adulte. Et comme sa comparse, il rayonnait de toutes parts.

Et au milieu de tout ce beau monde, il y avait lui. Harry, définitivement plus métamorphosé par la vie que les autres, et pourtant si semblable à l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Et si loin de l'homme qu'il aurait désiré devenir. Sa vie avait été un sacré bordel pendant pas mal d'année. Maintenant qu'il revenait à une stabilité déroutante, un doute s'insinua dans sa tête. Est-ce que tout ce temps qu'il avait passé loin de chez lui, loin de ses proches allait pouvoir se compenser un jour ? On ne rattrape pas le temps perdu. Ça, Harry en était plus que conscient. Néanmoins, il avait pour espoir que ce vide entre lui et ce monde qu'il redécouvrait pourrait se combler. Un jour.

Dans pas trop longtemps non plus, parce que se sentir étranger parmi les siens, c'est bien ce que le brun détestait le plus.

C'est donc plutôt morose, et très loin de l'ambiance « gay » et frivole de l'endroit qu'Harry passa la première partie de la soirée. Il sentait les regards intrigués de Blaise et Théo, distants de Ron et pleins de compassion d'Hermione, mais il n'en avait cure. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire semblant de s'éclater, lui qui avait perdu tant d'habitudes en communication, mais il ne voulait pas non plus gâcher le moment que partageait les quatre larrons. Qui était-il, après dix ans d'absence, pour se permettre ce caprice ?

« - Ron, je suis chagriné que le piste de danse soit toujours déserte de ta présence.  
\- Mon cher Blaise, mon taux d'alcoolémie n'était pas encore assez élevé. »

Et ni une, ni deux, Harry vit les deux hommes s'extirper de leur table pour rejoindre le dancefloor en ébullition. Hermione secoua la tête avec un sourire espiègle que le brun ne comprit pas du tout, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Théo resté encore silencieux jusque-là les abandonna pour aller fumer une cigarette. Ou aller aux toilettes peut-être. Harry n'avait rien compris à ce que le garçon avait dit de toute façon.

« - Ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça tu sais ? »

Le brun se tourna vers son amie d'enfance, sourcils froncés mais concerné. Etait-il si transparent que cela ? Le regard légèrement plaignant d'Hermione était une réponse assez explicite. Sans même prendre la peine de résister, le jeune homme baissa la tête, honteux de se montrer si évident dans son malheur. De quoi plomber l'ambiance, sérieusement.

« - Je suis désolé. Ce sont des gars sympas, ça n'a rien à voir avec eux.

\- Je sais. »

Bien sûr qu'elle savait, Hermione savait tout. Depuis toujours. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé.

Cela fit naître un sourire chaleureux sur son visage d'ailleurs.

« - Herm', pourquoi Ron m'en veux-il autant ? Enfin, non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire… »

Un rougissement gêné s'étala sur ses joues pâles alors qu'il prenait conscience de sa bêtise. Ron avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir. Plus que quiconque, d'ailleurs.

« - Je veux dire… Est-ce qu'il… pense que c'est ma faute ? »

La bombe était lancée. Cette question, elle lui avait brûlée les lèvres pendant dix ans. Dix longues années où cette interrogation le suivait jours et nuits accompagnée de cette culpabilité mordante dont il ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction. Et la chose la plus intelligente qu'il avait trouvé à faire, c'était de la poser à Hermione au milieu du brouhaha de cette boîte de nuit.

Quelques fois, Harry était véritablement inquiet pour sa santé mentale.

« - Non. »

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

« - Harry » La jeune fille planta son regard dans le sien. Un regard déterminé à faire rentrer dans le cerveau du brun les bases élémentaires de l'existence. Ce regard lui avait tellement manqué… « - Ron ne t'a _jamais_ tenu responsable. _Jamais_. Ce qu'il te reproche, ce pourquoi il est si en colère, c'est parce que tu es parti. Tu es parti au moment où il avait le plus besoin de toi Harry. Ron… Je t'en ai terriblement voulu aussi, et je te le reprocherais certainement toute ta vie. Mais Ron… Ron n'a pas guéri Harry. »

Lui non plus. Lui non plus, il n'avait pas guéri.

« - Je me suis faite aidée, j'ai vu des psychologues, je me suis entourée de tous les amis qu'il me restait pour faire face au traumatisme. Ron… Ron a refusé toutes aides. Il était persuadé que tu reviendrais, il a passé des heures et des heures à paniquer à l'idée que tu ais subi le même sort et… »

Harry posa attrapa la main de son amie, sentant l'émotion prendre le dessus sur son récit. Bien sûr, Hermione savait que ce n'était pas à elle de raconter tout ça. C'était à ses deux crétins de meilleurs amis de crever l'abcès. Mais quand elle repensait à cette époque… Quand elle repensait au visage du roux strié de larmes, à son regard implorant et plein d'une déception qu'elle ne pouvait supporter… Elle se sentait obligée de faire comprendre au brun l'impact que son départ avait causé.

« - Comment… Comment est-il passé de cet état à… ça ? »

Désignant Ron sur la piste de danse, Hermione eut un sourire tendre. Il avait réussi à la détendre de nouveau. A quelques mètres de leur table, ils pouvaient assister au spectacle de leur ami se déhanchant sur des musiques endiablées, le sourire aux lèvres, et avec la certitude particulièrement visible de ne pas laisser les hommes autour de lui indifférents.

« - Je crois que c'est quand il a découvert qu'il était gay.  
\- Sérieusement ?  
\- Cela n'a pas été évident dès le début crois-moi… »

* * *

 _Hermione Granger vivait des jours difficiles. Cela faisait bientôt un an que l'« accident » avait eu lieu, et tout autant de temps que son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, avait déserté l'Angleterre pour disparaître on ne sait où. Bien que la jeune fille souffre énormément de ses pertes encore fraîches dans sa mémoire, c'était bien pour son autre frère de cœur qu'elle était inquiète._

 _Depuis quelques semaines, elle avait commencé à voir un psy. C'était très tendu durant les premières séances, mais ses parents avaient insisté. Il fallait bien qu'elle se sorte de là, non ? Alors elle les avait faites, ces séances. Pas vraiment de bonnes grâces, il fallait l'avouer, mais elle s'y était rendue. Pour se rendre compte, au final, que c'était précisément ce dont elle avait besoin. Parler à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas son traumatisme, qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de ménager, de peur d'éveiller de nouveau cette douleur. Hermione était de ces personnes, trop occupées à prendre soin des gens pour ne serait-ce que songer à leur demander la pareille. Non, son entourage souffrait déjà beaucoup, et elle avait trouvé le parfait échappatoire pour guérir._

 _Car c'était douloureux à dire, et même à penser, mais ils se devaient tous de continuer d'avancer. Malgré tous ce qui leur était tombé dessus, il fallait bien continuer à vivre. C'est ce qu' **elle** aurait voulu…_

 _C'est donc l'esprit un peu plus aéré que la jeune fille partit retrouver Ronald Weasley, à leur café habituel. Ils avaient toujours eu ce petit rituel de se retrouver le vendredi soir, depuis leur première année de lycée. Bien sûr, à l'époque il y avait encore Harry et…_

 _Bref. Elle allait retrouver Ron donc._

 _« - Mademoiselle prend son temps, dis donc…_

 _\- J'avoue. Rendez-vous avec mon toubib. »_

 _Le silence gêné qui suivit sa déclaration surpris la jeune fille. Ron n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que commenté sa décision de « voir quelqu'un ». Pourtant, Hermione était persuadée de voir un certain malaise, et une curiosité maladive dans le regard de son ami._

 _« - Tout va bien Ron ? »_

 _Non. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Rien n'allait pour le roux, en vérité. Et ça depuis plusieurs mois… Mais durant ces longues heures de silence et de recueillement dans lequel il s'était plongé, il avait réellement eu le temps de penser. De penser aux priorités qu'il voulait donner à sa vie. Et ça commençait par commencer à s'accorder un peu plus d'importance qu'avant._

 _« - C'est à propos d'Ha…_

 _\- Non. Non, je voudrais ne pas parler de lui Hermione, pour une fois. Ni de ce qui s'est passé. J'aimerais… J'aimerais juste pouvoir oublier. »_

 _La jeune fille retint une expression de victoire. Ron allait s'en sortir… Elle le savait. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps._

 _« - Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? »_

 _Encore ce silence gêné. Qu'avait donc le rouquin d'aussi embarrassant pour qu'il ne puisse en parler à sa meilleure amie ?_

 _« - Tu sais… Quand on a… Quand on a rompu. J'ai… Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps, d'espace pour pouvoir me retrouver après… Tout ça. »_

 _Oui. La jeune fille s'en souvenait très bien. Elle se rappelait encore vivement de la douleur de perdre le seul garçon en qui elle avait eu assez confiance pour se livrer, pour l'autoriser à rentrer dans sa bulle._

 _Mais c'était une autre histoire. Et elle aussi, elle en avait fait un souvenir nostalgique d'une amourette de jeunesse. Et dire qu'il était question de seulement quelques mois… Quelques mois durant lesquels on les a forcés à grandir si vite… Trop vite même._

 _Hermione se contenta de lui adresser un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire encourageant._

 _« - Et bien… Je ne t'ai pas menti._

 _\- … Ok…_

 _\- Mais je n'ai pas totalement été honnête non plus. »_

 _Ah. Un froncement de sourcil vint prendre place sur le charmant visage de la brune. Qu'est-ce que Ron était en train de lui servir à présent ?_

 _« - Je crois… Je crois que j'aime les hommes. »_

 _Ah ça, ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de déclarations à laquelle s'attendait Hermione. Personne ne s'attend vraiment à ce genre de déclaration quand la personne en face vous a prouvé l'exact opposé pendant presque des années._

 _Mais un détail retint l'attention de notre petit génie._

 _« - Comment ça tu_ **crois** _être attiré par les hommes._

 _\- Et bien… J'étais définitivement attiré par toi. Mais… Mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai… Oh laisses tomber, c'est pas important. »_

 _Pas important ? Il plaisantait ? C'était définitivement TRÈS important même !_

 _« - Non, Ron. Non, c'est très important… Parles-moi ! Arrête de rester enfermé sur toi-même et parles-moi ! »_

 _Cela sonnait légèrement désespéré. Mais pour son ami, Hermione voulait bien avoir l'air de n'importe quoi._

 _« - J'ai flashé sur un mec c'est tout. Mais… C'est mal, non ?_

 _\- Ron. Nous sommes au vingt et unième siècle, alors non, ce n'est pas mal de flasher sur un mec. Non mais tu t'entends parler Cro-Magnon ? »_

 _Bingo. Elle avait réussi à lui arracher un sourire, et cela détendit l'atmosphère imbibée d'une tension presque palpable depuis quelques minutes._

 _« - C'est juste… C'est déroutant pour moi._

 _\- J'imagine. Mais ne refoules pas tes sentiments. Si ce garçon… Semble pouvoir consentir, fonces. Je pense que c'est ce qui peut t'arriver de mieux._

 _\- Oui bon, ne nous emballons pas non plus. Je suis pas encore prêt ne serait-ce qu'à embrasser un autre homme… T'imagine ?_

 _\- Ron, je suis une femme. Bien sûr que j'imagine ce que c'est que d'embrasser un autre homme. »_

 _Le rougissement fautif qui apparut sur le visage du jeune homme déclencha le rire de sa comparse. Mais derrière le rire enjôleur d'Hermione Granger se cachait un plan bien élaboré pour faire sortir Ronald Weasley de sa coquille._

* * *

« - J'ai passé des mois à le raisonner pour qu'il comprenne que non, aimer un homme, ou même être seulement attiré par lui, » Oui parce que le jeune homme niait n'importe quel sentiment amoureux. Non, juste une attirance… _Mes fesses_ , se disait la brunette. « ce n'était pas grave. Tout un combat si tu veux mon avis. »

L'histoire de son ami bouleversa plus que de raison le jeune Potter. Non pas spécialement en raison de la découverte de la sexualité de Ron, mais plutôt par combien cela avait était important dans sa vie.

Et encore une fois, il avait brillé par son absence, dans un moment où le garçon avait eu besoin de lui. Heureusement qu'Hermione fut présente là où il avait échoué…

Mais cela restait tout de même son échec.

« - Tout a été plus facile quand il a commencé à sortir avec des gars, m'en présenter quelques-uns même… Les premiers essais ont été chaotiques, mais il a fini par rencontrer Blaise et Théo... Et tout est plus ou moins redevenu normal.

\- Blaise et Théo sont gay ?

\- Blaise est bisexuel. Je crois en tout cas, d'après mes observations… Et toujours de mon point de vue, je pense que Théo l'est aussi. Même si je ne l'ai jamais vu au bras d'un homme encore. »

C'était un peu surréaliste pour Harry d'apprendre autant d'information tout en entendant _Crazy in love_ pulser dans ses oreilles.

« - Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est guéri.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire qu'il n'est pas capable d'en parler sans entrer dans un mutisme de dix jours. Qu'il a jeté toutes vos photos, qu'il ne parle quasiment plus à sa famille, et qu'il a déménagé en France pour effacer toutes traces de votre présence. Il… Il a masqué sa peine avec de nouveaux souvenirs plus joyeux…

\- Plus gais. » plaisanta le jeune homme.

\- Oui… Mais elle est toujours là et elle va finir par le ronger de l'intérieur… »

Le garçon resta silencieux à cette déclaration. Oui… Oui, elle voyait certainement plus juste que n'importe qui.

« - Bordel, ce monde qu'il y a, ça fait une demi-heure que je cherche à vous rejoindre. »

La subite arrivée de Théodore brisa l'instant, laissant tout de même Harry avec encore plus de questions qu'auparavant et une envie presque irrémédiable d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Ron.

« - Ah. Le prince du samedi soir fait son entrée ! »

Harry jeta alors un coup d'œil vers le nouveau venu, qui s'approchait dangereusement de leur table, lançant un « bonsoir » chaleureux à Hermione et un plus railleur à celui qui s'était moqué de lui. Harry sentit alors la main d'Hermione se poser sur son épaule alors qu'elle l'introduisait au nouveau venu, qui laissait à Harry un pressentiment très difficile à discerner.

« Enchanté Harry, je suis Draco Malefoy. »

* * *

 _ **Et voilààààààààààààààà ! Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**_

 _ **A bientôt ! :D**_


	3. Friends

_**GOOOOOOD MORNINNNNNNNGGGG**_

Il est actuellement 13h pour moi mais je suis en vacance. Donc quelque soit l'heure, c'est le matin.

J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien et que je vais échapper aux lances enflammées et à la torture pour ne poster que maintenant. Mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas si terrible... N'est-ce pas ?

Nous voici donc avec un nouveau chapitre de **The Revenant** , frais et pimpant comme on les aime !

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai légèrement dérogé à la règle cette fois-ci puisqu'il ne s'agit pas d'un titre de film, mais d'un titre de série.

Et quelle série...

J'ai même honte de mettre le synopsis donc si vous ne connaissez pas : _**COURREZ REGARDER IMMÉDIATEMENT BANDE D'INCULTE !**_

Non. La violence ne fait pas parti de moi.

Sur ce, un méga bisou à ma bêta _MissZazu_ qui a pris le temps de corriger et bonne lecture :)

* * *

« _\- Et donc ta réaction première fut de prendre le premier vol pour le bout du monde sans en informer ta famille ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'a été ma première réaction à vrai dire...  
\- Tu es un homme étrange Harry Potter. »_

 _La jeune fille lui semblait pourtant bien plus énigmatique que lui. Rien ne l'avait préparé à cette rencontre. Et d'ailleurs, il s'en remettait difficilement. Il avait atterri ici un peu par hasard à vrai dire. Après avoir marché des heures à la recherche d'un motel ou d'une auberge, il avait fini par tomber sur l'établissement le plus curieux qu'il lui avait été donné de voir._

 _Et pourtant, il était londonien, c'était peu dire._

 _La bâtisse était composée d'une façade en bois plutôt ancienne mais étonnement bien conservée. À première vue, Harry aurait opté pour du chêne, ou peut-être du pin... Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise combien la nature du bois était une question véritablement secondaire dans l'inspection du bâtiment. De ce côté de l'auberge on pouvait seulement distinguer deux fenêtres en hauteur, donnant probablement sur des chambres de l'établissement. Les volets semblaient dater du siècle dernier pourtant, on ne pouvait nier la propreté des vitres. En somme, l'endroit n'inspirait tout de même pas grandement confiance. Mais après les deux heures quarante-cinq qu'il venait de parcourir à pieds, l'idée de dormir sur un matelas, même infesté de cafards lui était plus agréable que de parcourir encore quelques kilomètres dans ce désert à la chaleur étouffante._

 _Pour couronner cet étrange tableau assez loufoque, une pancarte en bois délabré où trônait le nom de l'établissement : le Chicaneur._

 _Drôle de nom quand même._

 _Le garçon avait fini par rentrer et se retrouvait maintenant assis au bar au côté d'une étrange enfant l'ayant persuadé d'être la jeune fille du propriétaire._

 _« - Tu penses encore à eux ? Après tout ce temps ?  
\- Tous les jours. »_

C'était peut-être un peu plus ambigu que ce que Ron était conscient d'admettre. La chaleur du corps contre lui, l'absence d'air entre eux, leurs visages tellement proches qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle erratique de son partenaire... Ce n'était définitivement pas sa vision la plus correcte de la franche et simple amitié. Après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment dans sa nature quotidienne de se frotter aussi obstinément contre le corps d'un autre homme, que le prétexte de l'alcool soit réfutable ou non. Il avait changé, certes. Mais il restait envers et contre tout, un grand timide. On ne balaye pas la moitié d'une vie à se sentir misérable d'un coup de baguette magique. Même s'il était aujourd'hui capable d'affronter presque n'importe quoi, intérieurement, la lutte était plus difficile. Et souvent, sa soudaine confiance était plus souvent réellement due à un élan d'orgueil qu'à un véritable sentiment de bien-être intérieur.

Mais il n'est pas totalement de mauvaise foi de noter qu'il a toujours eu ce genre de comportement avec Blaise. Ils avaient ce genre de relation où rien n'est dit, et tout ne se montre pas. Où la réaction de l'un surprend toujours l'autre. Que ce soit par un geste, ou une parole. Ron Weasley était constamment surpris par Blaise Zabini. Et Blaise Zabini était définitivement toujours positivement ébahi par Ronald Weasley.

Mais à vrai dire, à deux heures du matin et en sueur au milieu d'une piste de danse, le roux était à des années lumières de se poser ce genre de question. Sa seule préoccupation était de ne pas perdre la chaleur du corps de Blaise et de laisser son esprit vagabonder encore plus loin de ses priorités habituelles, de ses problèmes, de ses doutes, de ses souvenirs... Oublier encore et encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir extraire ses souvenirs de sa mémoire, les rendre moins encombrants... Pas pour les effacer, juste... Juste pour ne plus les laisser envahir ses sens.

Mais cela n'était pas encore à la portée des pauvres êtres humains qu'ils étaient.

Cependant, s'il avait légèrement creusé, il aurait peut-être compris qu'effectivement, se retrouver très souvent collé au corps de Blaise, en dansant plus ou moins chastement avec ce dernier, n'était pas le produit du pur hasard.

Heureusement que tout était plus clair dans l'esprit du métis.

Ou presque.

Blaise Zabini était ce genre de personne à savoir parfaitement ce qu'elle désirait mais pas ce qu'elle comptait en faire quand elle l'aurait obtenu. Et quelque part, si pour Ron les réserves entre eux étaient plus de l'ordre de l'inconscient, Blaise lui, ne faisait que calculer chaque jour pour ne pas briser ce lien qui lui semblait si important.

Ne jamais se lasser de Ron pour ne jamais avoir à le laisser.

« - Je peux vous emprunter votre cavalier ? »

Il y eut comme un immense flottement pendant lequel Ron se laissa penser qu'il était tout de même étrange de ne pas laisser Blaise danser avec un autre, même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Pas du tout en fait. Et c'était inconvenant… Non ?

Après tout, il avait aussi un énorme instinct protecteur avec Hermione. Jamais il ne la laissait traîner toute seule où que ce soit. Mais avec Blaise, c'était différent. Blaise était entièrement capable de se protéger, bien mieux qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire d'ailleurs. Cela n'empêcher pas le garçon de trouver cette idée fort déplaisante, voir même inappropriée ! Et Ron savait très bien pourquoi. Enfin, le subconscient profond de Ron savait très bien pourquoi.

« - J'ai déjà un excellent cavalier merci. »

Encore une fois, heureusement que Blaise était plus lucide, car l'homme aurait pu attendre une éternité avant que le roux ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche. Peut-être que l'alcool ralentissait légèrement la rapidité de connexion de ses synapses.

« - Ferme la bouche Ron, c'est malpoli. »

Le roux n'avait même pas eu conscience de l'avoir entre-ouverte. Et à vrai dire il s'en fichait royalement.

« - Pourquoi tu n'es pas aller danser avec lui ? Il était plutôt mignon. »

Blaise eut un faux sourire, mais qui berna tout de même son interlocuteur. Ce que Ron pouvait être naïf bon sang…

« - Arrête de poser des questions débiles et danse Weasley ! »

Ce que Ron s'empressa de faire sans demander son reste. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, ou du moins pas tout de suite, au fond de lui, il était sacrément content que Blaise l'ait choisi.

 _« Enchanté Harry, je suis Draco Malefoy. »_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que les présentations avaient été faites. Pourtant Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à se sentir à l'aise dans le nouveau groupe. De toute évidence, Draco, Hermione et Théo étaient des amis proches. Tout comme Blaise et Ron de toute évidence… Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le sentiment d'exclusion involontaire que le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir. Bizarrement, si la complicité électrique de Théodore et Hermione l'avait dérangé, la tendresse évidente entre Draco et Hermione le rendait malade. Ils partageaient ce qui semblaient être une de ses relations privilégiées qui vous donnait l'impression de ne jamais avoir connu la véritable amitié.

C'était vraiment dur à supporter pour le brun toute cette histoire.

Draco Malefoy… Mais qui s'appelait comme ça au 21ème siècle, sincèrement ? La question de son prénom était loin de véritablement l'intéresser mais tout était bon à blâmer chez ce garçon selon le brun. Ses cheveux trop blonds, son sourire trop arrogant, son attitude princière et son comportement empli d'une assurance parfaitement indécente selon la timidité du garçon à lunette, ne lui inspirait qu'un seul et unique sentiment : la méfiance.

Ce type était louche, voilà ce qu'Harry Potter en avait conclu.

« - Comment s'est fini l'histoire du poivrot alors ?  
\- Ne m'en parle pas, on a dû appeler les flics… »

Un soupire, qui parut sincère aux yeux du brun, s'échappa des lèvres du blond, semblant laisser sortir les tensions qui habitaient son corps jusque-là.

« - J'ai pas ouvert un club pour jouer au gendarme.  
\- T'as surtout fait ça pour ne jamais t'emmerder le soir. »

Il marquait un point. Cela n'empêcha pas la seule fille de la table de secouer la tête avec déception.

« - Ah _Théodore_ , ta subtilité et ton raffinement m'étonneront toujours.  
\- Voyons Hermione, soyons sérieux, ce n'était pas non plus sa vocation première alors on me la fait pas à moi ! »

Personne, ou presque, ne vit la lueur de désarroi dans les yeux du blond, qui se garda bien de le faire savoir… C'était bien le moment de lui rappeler ses échecs passés.

« - Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est encore plus écœurant quand cela sort de ta bouche, jeune fille. »

D'un geste parfaitement mature et réfléchi, Hermione ne put que tirer la langue à son acolyte, faisant sourire ce dernier. Derrière ses airs sévères et droits, Hermione restait une grande enfant. Une grande enfant bien trop perspicace pour la santé mentale des autres êtres vivants, mais une enfant quand même.

C'est alors que le cerveau plutôt retardé du jeune Potter se mit à tourner.

« - Ce club t'appartient ? »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il osait prendre la parole aussi ouvertement depuis le début de la soirée. Si Théo sembla légèrement étonné, Draco qui n'avait pas assisté aux premiers échanges avec le nouveau venu ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment. Même si l'air légèrement ahuri du garçon face à cette idée le faisait sourire intérieurement. Il n'était pas le premier à réagir de cette manière. Il est vrai que Draco n'avait pas l'air d'un homme d'affaire gérant un club gay dans les quartiers chics de Paris.

Pas à première vue en tout cas.

« - Oui. Cela semble t'étonner. Je dois me sentir vexé ?  
\- Non, non ! Je veux dire, je ne voulais pas… T'offenser. C'est juste que tu es… Et bien.  
\- Beau ? » Suggéra Hermione avec une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard qui mis Harry très mal à l'aise.

« - Charismatique ? Renchérit Théo.  
\- Arrogant ?  
\- Hypnotisant ? »

Les deux comparses étaient de toute évidence partis dans un débat sans fin. La façon dont ils essayaient de trouver un adjectif encore plus gênant était presque amusante si elle n'était pas dans le but de rendre Harry encore plus mal à l'aise. C'est finalement Draco lui-même qui finit par trancher.

« - Jeune ?  
\- Définitivement trop jeune. » Sourit doucement le brun.

Nouveau sourire arrogant de la part de Blondie. Harry n'arrivait même plus à savoir si cela le faisait rire ou pleurer. Ce mec était vraiment bizarre.

Il n'arrêterait jamais de se le dire jusqu'à ce que ce soit ancré si fort dans son cerveau qu'il pourra le réciter en dormant.

« - J'ai eu la particularité de naître avec un bel héritage sous mon oreiller. »

Cela semblait effectivement la solution la plus plausible. Bien que d'autres questions s'ajouter à cela. Pourquoi un bar gay ? Pourquoi à Paris ? Et surtout, comment Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley pouvaient être devenus amis avec un fils à papa ?

Ses amis avaient définitivement bien changé.

« - Et oui, notre petit Dray est un petit con d'aristo.  
\- Je t'emmerde si profondément, _Théodore._ Tu n'imagines même pas.  
\- Oh mais si, j'imagine très bien.  
\- Sans compter que je te rappelle que tu es toi-même un petit con d'a...  
\- Ne dit rien ! Je ne veux rien entendre !  
\- Mais taisez-vous à la fin, vous êtes épuisants. »

L'intervention d'Hermione eut le mérite d'arrêter légèrement leurs chamailleries. Pour un certain temps, du moins.

« - Je sais que je suis payé pour ça, mais tu vas quand même bouger ton petit cul et venir m'aider, cher neveu. »

L'irruption d'un homme dans la conversation fit sursauter Harry de manière si peu discrète qu'elle fit presque ricaner la personne responsable. Il ne l'avait clairement pas vu venir celui-là. Il y avait effectivement maintenant un homme en bout de table, debout, les bras croisés et un air sévèrement droit sur le visage. Il n'était pas beau. Il n'était pas repoussant non plus. Mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il avait l'air... Intéressant. Cette réflexion failli faire partir Harry en courant. A force de rester dans cet endroit, son inconscient commençait à lui imposer des réflexions très étranges.

« - Je serais toujours épaté par ton langage si soigné Sev', vraiment.  
\- Merci Théo, j'y travaille depuis des années, tu sais.  
\- Ça, j'en doute pas grand-père.  
\- Appelle-moi encore une fois grand-père et je te pète les deux rotules. »

Ça avait le mérite d'être particulièrement clair. De ce que Harry pouvait discerner dans la pénombre seulement éclairé par des néons et spots capables de vous griller la rétine à la vitesse de la lumière, il portait un tee-shirt moulant noir, dévoilant une musculature fine mais étrangement sculptée pour l'âge que semblait avoir son porteur. Un cuir noir habillait ses jambes, si bien qu'il semblait se fondre dans la masse ambiante de l'endroit.

Malgré son apparence, Harry se dit que c'était sûrement la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance dans cet pièce. Hormis Ron et Hermione bien entendu...

Enfin après tout ce qu'il avait vu la question se posait sérieusement.

« - Bon parrain, arrêtes de menacer mes amis et de traumatiser les invités… J'arrive. Perds pas la main au bar, les gens vont encore se plaindre de l'absence du meilleur barman de la ville.  
\- Ce n'est pas par la flatterie que tu parviendras à m'amadouer Draco, je pensais que les années t'avaient appris cette leçon. »

Tout en ramassant les verres vides qui trônaient maintenant sur leur table, Severus jeta un regard au fameux invité. Qui était ce maigrichon encore ? Il était rare que le groupe d'amis de son neveu accueille de nouveaux arrivants... Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'analyser la situation. Aussi vite arrivé, il repartit vers le bar, reprenant son service ô combien chargé à cette heure de la soirée.

Malefoy finit par faire de son verre un récipient vide et se leva. Harry remarqua alors à peine combien ils étaient serrés tous amassés à cette table.

Et encore, Ron et Blaise semblaient perdus dans la nature.

« - Bon et bien les enfants, le devoir m'appelle.  
\- Combien de fois devrons-nous te rappeler que tu es le gamin de la bande ?  
\- Rectification ! Était ! Harry est plus jeune en vrai. »

Hermione se sentait-elle vraiment obligé de toujours ramené la conversation sur lui ?

Les regards convergèrent alors encore vers le nouveau venu, faisant légèrement rougir ce dernier. Merci la noirceur des boites de nuits, car aucun doute qu'il aurait été découvert en plein délit de timidité aigu.

« - Je savais que j'allais bien l'aimer celui-là ! »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Draco Malefoy avait quitté la table. Le suivant du regard, il aperçut le garçon rejoindre son parrain au bar.

Dans quoi il avait encore atterri ?

« - Je te jure que si quelqu'un me demande de nouveau s'il peut danser avec nous je l'assomme avec ma paille en plastique.  
\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, j'ai bien peur que ton projet soit difficilement réalisable…  
\- Pourrais-tu, pour une fois dans ta vie, être légèrement moins pragmatique ?  
\- Ronald Weasley, tu sais que ton vocabulaire en état d'ébriété se trouve être de plus en plus riche ? »

La légère tape que reçu le métis sur l'épaule lui suffit pour partir dans un éclat de rire plus ou moins contrôlé.

Tout était plus ou moins contrôlé chez Blaise Zabini. Règle numéro 1 de survie. Mais taquiner Ron restait et resterait à jamais son passe-temps favori.

« - Mon vocabulaire a toujours été excessivement varié…  
\- Ce n'est pas ce dont je me souviens au vu de tes grands exploits la dernière fois que nous sommes sortis ici.  
\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

Ah, Mauvais Foi quand tu nous tiens…

« - Tu veux dire que tu as oublié comment tu as vaillamment décidé de me défier à la course à pied, et que tu as fini dans une poubelle pleine de…  
\- C'est bon ! Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée, merci de me rappeler ce cuisant échec alors que nous sommes censés nous _amuser_. »

Le sourire complaisant qu'affichait son ami, réussit à bien faire comprendre au roux que contrairement à lui, cette histoire amusait grandement son comparse. C'est vrai que depuis le début de leur rencontre, ils en avaient vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Des deux côtés d'ailleurs…

« - Tu as fini ? J'aimerais rejoindre les autres. »

Blaise finissait de se laver les mains avec minuties quand il acquiesça leur retour à _la_ table. Depuis le temps qu'ils fréquentaient ce club, ils avaient fini par avoir des habitudes et puisque l'endroit appartenait à leur ami, autant dire que leur traitement de faveur commençait par une réservation quasi hebdomadaire. Sans compter les nombres ahurissants de cocktails et boissons gratuites que Sev' ne cessait de leur servir.

« - Alors les tourtereaux, j'espère que vous avez enflammé le dancefloor !  
\- Ça fait un moment que vous avez disparu d'ailleurs, où étiez-vous bande de pervers ?  
\- En train de profiter des joies de la masculinité en backroom peut-être ?  
\- Oh la ferme les attardés ! »

La réplique eut au moins le don de calmer les ardeurs de Théodore et Draco en plein délit de taquineries habituelles envers leurs amis. Les deux garçons avaient décidé d'un commun accord de tout faire pour faire réaliser à leur deux amis que non, le fait d'être toujours collés l'un à l'autre n'était peut-être le signe d'une simple amitié à toute épreuve. Surtout quand on se regardait avec la même lueur de gourmandise que Draco devant une fontaine de chocolat.

Cette comparaison frôlait le réalisme.

« - Merci Severus pour cette intervention, je vais revoir la liste de mes fréquentations dorénavant. »

Cela arracha un sourire au serveur qui reparti plus ou moins de bonne grâce rendre service à la communauté non sans foudroyer son filleul du regard. C'est que ce petit merdeux s'était une nouvelle fois débrouillé pour se faire remplacer au bar et ainsi profiter des joyeusetés de la soirée auprès de ses amis. C'est seulement en arrivant derrière le comptoir que Severus se rendit compte de ce qui le dérangeait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Un étrange sentiment l'avait surpris en faisant la rencontre du dit Harry, sans pouvoir mettre réellement un nom dessus. On aurait pu penser à un préjugé sur l'inconnu ou tout simplement à un priori sur ce que dégageait le gamin, mais l'homme n'était pas assez superficiel pour ça. Non, ce gosse lui inspirait quelque chose de… Nostalgique ? Comme revoir quelqu'un que l'on a connu des années auparavant, comme s'il ne lui était pas si étranger finalement. Et après quelques minutes de triturations mentales, cela lui sauta à la figure en même temps que le jus de l'orange qu'il était en train de presser.

Bordel. Ce gamin ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à James Potter.

« - Dis papi, ça vient ce cocktail ? »

Severus n'eut même pas la décence de s'insurger face au surnom ridicule que Théo ne cessait de lui donner depuis quelques temps.

« - Sev', t'es sûr que ça va tu fais une drôle de tête ?  
\- Oui, oui, ça va… Comment s'appelle le nouveau déjà ?  
\- C'est un ami d'enfance de Ron et Hermione. Harry… Potter, je crois. »

Eh bien, soupçons confirmés il semblerait.

« - Tiens voilà tes boissons.  
\- Merci.  
\- Ah et Théo ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Appelles-moi encore papi et je crache dans tes prochains verres. »

* * *

Ah j'adore Severus...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, cela fait toujours plaisir et à très vite ;)


	4. The Hangover

**_Hi Everybody_ **

Eh non, je ne suis pas morte et **The Revenant** ne l'est pas non plus. Voici un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout neuf qui annonce un peu plus la couleur que prendra l'intrigue.

Titre du jour : **The Hangover** , plus connu en France sous le nom de Very Bad Trip (jamais compris pourquoi on avait traduit un titre anglais... En Anglais !) Blockbusters énormément célèbre mais pour ceux qui n'en aurait pas vu la couleur :  
 _Doug (Justin Bartha) s'apprête à se marier. Ses amis, le professeur Phil Wenneck (Bradley Cooper) et le dentiste Stu Price (Ed Helms), et le futur beau-frère de Doug, Alan (Zach Galifianakis), décident de l'amener à Las Vegas pour enterrer sa vie de garçon._

 _Une fois sur place, les compères réservent une suite au Caesars Palace et vont boire sur le toit pour admirer la ville en pleine nuit. Le matin suivant, Alan, Phil et Stu se réveillent sans rien se rappeler de la nuit précédente. Doug n'est plus là, Stu a perdu une dent, il y a un tigre dans la salle de bain, et un bébé est caché dans un placard._

* * *

 _« - Non vraiment, je ne crois pas que tu aies pris la bonne décision. »_

 _Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Mais dans l'esprit de Harry Potter, lui faire part de ce genre d'information alors qu'il venait de prendre un aller sans retour Londres-Sidney ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à palier à son désespoir actuel._

 _Mais bon, ne dit-on pas que le tact des enfants est légendaire ?_

 _« - Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre à vrai dire.  
-Ben tu aurais pu commencer par en parler avec tes amis ou ton papa et ta ma…  
-Ils n'auraient pas compris.  
-Pourquoi ? »_

 _Même si en réalité la réponse à cette question lui était parfaitement inconnue, il préféra ne pas avouer qu'il avait agi sous une impulsion égoïste et irréfléchie, plutôt que d'admettre la pertinence d'une enfant de huit ans face aux dix-huit bougies qu'il avait soufflées l'été dernier._

 _« -Parce que. Ce sont des histoires d'adultes.  
-Moi je pense que c'est le genre d'excuse que les adultes donnent pour ne pas avoir à répondre de leurs actes. »_

 _Harry Potter aurait pu vouloir répliquer pour défendre son honneur mais outre le fait qu'il n'avait pas autant de répartie que cette_ _enfant_ _, il se fit littéralement couper la parole dans son absence de verve._

 _« -Luna, viens ici tout de suite ! Combien de fois dois-je te dire qu'on ne peut pas offrir de verre gratuit aux clients, juste pour que tu puisses jouer aux psychologues avec eux. »_

* * *

Severus Rogue n'avait pas beaucoup de principes auxquels se tenir dans son plan de l'existence. Quelques valeurs morales inéluctables et deux ou trois règles de conduite en société parce que, bordel, il avait une réputation à tenir quand même, mais en dehors de ces quelques exemples, c'était un homme qu'on pouvait qualifier de _no-limit._

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas toujours été comme cela. Il se rappelait très bien d'une époque où il vivait au crochet de parents plus riches que Crésus et répondant en tout point aux stéréotypes de la bourgeoisie américaine qui lui aurait donné des boutons à l'heure actuelle. Pourtant cette époque n'était pas synonyme de souvenirs sombres et douloureux pour Severus. Seulement des souvenirs ennuyeux et vides de sens. Bien qu'il y ait une ou deux choses qu'il aurait aimé ne pas perdre de ces temps que les moins de vingt ans ne peuvent pas…

Depuis qu'il avait découvert Aznavour, ce dernier avait décidément une influence considérable sur lui.

C'est sur ses pensées fort peu ragoutantes que l'homme se dressa en dehors de ses couvertures, à la recherche d'un petit-déjeuner, légèrement tardif (et oui, on ne travaille pas dans un club pour se lever aux aurores !) mais définitivement mérité. Et c'est aussi simplement que cela qu'il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire un dimanche matin, alors que son état de santé mental semblait au beau fixe.

Il ressortit ses vieux albums photos.

C'était un cas pour le moins exceptionnel. Non pas que Severus soit formellement fâché avec son passé, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'accordait pas une importance capitale au fait de ressasser ses souvenirs seul dans son appartement.

Encore moins un dimanche matin.

Pourtant, il était bien là, soufflant sur la première de couverture d'un livre trop poussiéreux pour avoir déjà été sorti de son étagère. L'homme mit tout de même quelques minutes à se décider à l'ouvrir. Quelque chose lui disait que ce qu'il allait littéralement voir (parce qu'il se rappelait tout de même plus ou moins de ce que cela contenait) allait faire ressurgir des sentiments qu'il n'était peut-être pas en mesure de gérer aussi tôt. Cela dit, le dit Snape n'était pas un homme qui reculait face à l'adversité. Il tentait en général de la contourner habilement, mais jamais de la repousser. C'est pourquoi il finit par attraper le coin légèrement corné du bouquin afin d'en découvrir le contenu. _Album souvenir de Severus Snape, âme sensible s'abstenir._ Bien évidemment, personne ne lui avait demandé son avis concernant l'intitulé. Certainement qu'il aurait voulu quelque chose de plus ressemblant à sa personnalité… « Album souvenir de Severus Snape, si vous le trouvez, brûlez-le, cela peut causer de graves dommages à la rétine », peut-être ? Un exemple parmi tant d'autres…

Mais le sombre abruti qui avait concocté ce joyeux recueil de souvenirs, lorsque Severus choisit de partir quelques temps en Angleterre, avait voulu imprégner son aura entière dedans. Jusqu'au titre. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, mais un sourire attendri avait fleuri sur son visage trop terne lorsque, dans l'avion qui l'emmenait à l'autre bout de l'Atlantique, il avait feuilleté ces images dans la discrétion la plus totale.

Et il nierait tout autant le sourire qu'il arborait présentement en se remémorant l'instant.

Lucius avait toujours été un crétin, _paix à son âme_. Particulièrement à cet époque d'ailleurs. Même s'il ne doutait pas une seconde que sa santé mentale ne se serait pas améliorée avec l'âge. Leur bande n'était composé que de quatre lurons particulièrement singuliers si l'on pouvait dire. Et tous étaient représentés dans cet album. Lucius et ses cheveux trop long (si vous saviez le temps qu'il mettait à les coiffer chaque matin vous en recracheriez votre café sur le champs), Remus (bien que Severus ait souvent un avis sur tout, il admettra en toute franchise que Remus ne l'avait jamais particulièrement agacé, et était clairement son ami le plus proche), Sirius (il prendrait quatorze pages pour décrire l'incompétence et l'idiotie de cet énergumène, même s'il donnerait probablement sa vie pour lui) et enfin Severus. Tous photographiés, annotés, moqués, grimés… Et tous ayant pris le soin de signer.

 _ **« Je sais que mon charisme et mon charme irrésistible te manqueront atrocement, mais que veux-tu, il faut faire des sacrifices pour s'en sortir dans l'existence. S'il te plait, ne te trouve pas un autre confident blond aux longs et soyeux cheveux parce qu'on serait dans l'obligation de confirmer ton fétichisme pour ma personne. Te fais pas trop d'amis à Londres, j'aimerais rester prioritaire. » Lucius-Magnificus-Fantasticus Malefoy**_

 _ **« A l'inverse de mes camarades ô combien fatigants (et je sais que tu me comprends on ne peut mieux à ce sujet) je vais seulement te souhaiter un excellent voyage. J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches là-bas. Je t'avoue que j'apprécierais, égoïstement, que tu nous reviennes très vite (le groupe va être si difficile à gérer sans toi) mais je te souhaite surtout d'être heureux, mon frère. » Remus à qui tu risques de manquer beaucoup trop**_

 _ **« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont insisté pour que je t'écrive quelque chose. Je ne sais pas faire ce genre de chose et ils le savent très bien. Bon voyage, l'ami ! Fais pas trop d'écarts, continue le sport pour être en forme (cinq fruits et légumes par jour n'oublie pas !) et si tu sors faire la fête, sors couvert ! Qui sait ce que pourraient te refiler ces pauvres européens en crise… Oh et au passage, si tu m'oublies, et que tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles régulières, je suis capable de sauter dans un avion pour te botter le cul parce que t'es qu'un… » Sirius qui ne finit jamais sa menace à cause de Moony qui passe sa vie à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.**_

Non. Il ne souriait pas du tout.

Malgré ce qu'il voudrait prétendre, relire ces mots était touchant. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il était venu chercher. En effet, lorsqu'il lui avait été offert, l'album n'était pas complet. Pour qu'il continue à l'emplir de souvenir évidemment ! Lorsque ses amis l'avaient littéralement menacé de mort pour qu'il n'oublie pas d'immortaliser ses instants à Londres, il avait d'abord rit, puis gémit de désespoir, avant de capituler parce que personne ne pouvait résister à ces trois tarés. Et c'est donc sans surprise qu'en feuilletant la fin de l'album, il observa les photos changer de paysage, de protagonistes. Il se vit dans un restaurant, au pied du Big Ben, et tout un tas d'autres endroits réputés de la ville qu'il s'était empressé de visiter à son arrivée. Et puis il les vit _eux._ Tout d'abord ses cheveux noirs hirsutes, puis son regard vert émeraude et enfin, il se vit encerclé par James et Lily Potter, au bord de la tamise comme s'ils allaient éminemment se jeter dans l'eau. 

* * *

Théodore Nott avait connu meilleur réveil.

Il sentit tout d'abord une mèche de cheveux lui chatouiller la joue sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé à personne. Si la sensation ne l'avait pas perturbé plus que cela au premier abord, la répétition devenait légèrement agaçante. Il voulut naturellement chasser cette importune mèche de son visage mais il rencontra aisément le crâne d'une personne. Les cheveux n'apparaissent pas comme des papillons, en effet, sur son buste reposait une tête qui avait passé le reste de la nuit à reposer un peu plus bas sur son ventre. Mais ça aussi, il ne l'avait pas encore bien assimilé.

La constatation d'une personne sur lui -et au vu du poids qu'il sentait sur son corps, cette personne s'avérait surement être au pluriel- eut au moins le mérite de définitivement éveiller son esprit. Et malgré sa profonde envie de prolonger ce sommeil réparateur, il s'efforça tout de même à ouvrir les yeux. La pièce était sombre, mais les rideaux pourtant tirés laissaient apercevoir que le soleil semblait s'être levé. Et depuis un bon moment probablement.

Il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la dite personne qui avait éveillé ses sens en premier. Ladite détentrice du cheveu signant la fin de son repos était bel et bien Hermione Granger. Malgré qu'il ait forcément bougé en se réveillant, il semblait que le sommeil de plomb de la jeune femme n'en fut pas plus perturbé que cela. Il faut dire qu'elle était elle-même enchevêtrée entre deux corps -en plus du sien- dont l'un était partiellement _étalé_ sur les jambes du jeune homme.

Ah oui, le fameux poids.

Bien que cocasse, la situation était tout de même assez dérangeante. Pas vraiment le fait de se retrouver à avoir dormi avec plus de deux personnes, mais plutôt le fait de ne pas vraiment se rappeler comment il était arrivé ici, et MON DIEU FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE POUR CETTE MIGRAINE !

Un grognement étonnement sonore pour le calme environnant sorti de sa gorge et eut pour conséquence directe de légèrement réveiller la jeune fille, dont la moitié du buste était avachie sur son propre torse.

Il allait falloir arrêter les jagger bomb, cela ne leur réussissait pas des masses.

« - Mmm… Ma tête…  
\- A peine réveillé, tu te plains c'est pas croyable. »

Peu à peu, la pièce sembla reprendre vie. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tellement tous étalés les uns sur les autres que le moindre mouvement semblait ricocher sur les autres membres de la mêlée.

« - Du café, pitié, donnez-moi du café.  
\- J'ai toujours dit que Malefoy ne tenait pas l'alcool. »

Le rire gras qui sortit du lot ne fut, encore à ce jour, jamais identifié.

« - C'est normal l'impression qu'un troupeau de gnous m'est passé dessus ? »

Probablement pas.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient foutus ?

Une silhouette qui l'avait accompagné toute la nuit se redressa difficilement, proposant la lourde tâche de ramener cachets et café noir à la troupe.

« - Aïe, c'était ma tête ça Hermione.  
\- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?  
\- Tes cheveux dépasse au moins d'un mètre au-dessus de ton crâne. »

Un grognement très peu féminin retentit, mais son « j'vais chercher les médocs » sembla déclencher une foule de merci parmi la cohue. Peu à peu, les corps se délièrent pour finalement laisser place à des individus disposant d'un espace vital décent. Dans un premier temps, chacun tenta d'analyser la pièce pour finalement facilement reconnaître l'appartement du blond, grandement utile puisqu'il se situait juste à côté de son club. L'idée qu'ils aient fini ici était presque rassurante. Vu comme ils avaient dû picoler, au moins personne ne risquait de mourir peu dignement en tombant d'un pont.

Théodore avait une imagination débordante, oui.

« - J'crois qu'on a fait fort cette fois-ci.  
\- J'crois que je ne boirais plus jamais de ma vie. »

Ah, cette drama queen. Draco Malefoy sortait cette phrase tous les deux jours, en moyenne.

Un bruit de verre brisé et un énorme « merde » vinrent perturber l'ambiance tranquille et comateuse du salon dans lequel ils avaient tous dormi. Et seul un certain brun se décida à aller aider cette pauvre jeune fille, probablement pas plus apte à faire quoi que ce soit que les cinq mâles qui attendait ses bons services.

« - J'vais aller voir comment se préparent nos cafés.  
\- Tu sais pas où est la cuisine Harry.  
\- J'aurais qu'à suivre les bruits de vaisselles brisées t'inquiète pas. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, on put entendre une nouvelle exclamation de colère et un gros boum.

Harry Potter décida donc de rejoindre son amie décidément pas dans son état normal. Pour sa part, il avait la bouche pâteuse, les cheveux en vrac et la presque certitude qu'il allait vomir quelque part entre le salon et la cuisine.

Mais au final, il n'était pas si mal en point. Il avait déjà vécu pire, comme descente.

Il finit par trouver la cuisine tant recherchée pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était probablement pas dans son état d'origine. Des morceaux de porcelaine étaient jonchées sur le sol et Hermione Granger regardait le café qui s'était répandu sur le carrelage avec la même fascination qu'un chat devant un point invisible.

« - Euh… Tout va bien Hermy ? »

La jeune fille releva un visage marqué d'un mélange de résignation et de malaise en apercevant le brun témoin de son manque évident de réflexe et ne put empêcher un long soupir déprimé de sortir de ses jolies lèvres.

« - Draco va me tuer. »

Il lui sourit faiblement et entreprit de nettoyer avec elle, finissant par l'inciter à reprendre sa tâche initiale avant que l'équipe de Cro-magnon qui avait élu domicile dans le salon puisse à nouveau récupérer leur capacité cognitive.

« - On a un peu déconné non hier soir ?  
\- Aucune idée, j'me rappelle de rien.  
\- Ca vous arrive souvent de vous bourrer la gueule comme ça avec vos nouveaux amis ? »

Cela voulait être dit sans méchanceté ou mépris, mais c'était bien trop vexé pour paraître normal. Et Dieu seul savait que le jeune homme n'en voulait pas vraiment à ses amis. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient refait leur vie en son absence, et ils avaient bien fait ! Seulement… Seulement, cela lui renvoyait ses échecs en pleine face et il n'était pas vraiment prêt à cela. Ni hier, ni maintenant, et probablement pas demain non plus.

Deux, trois ans et il pourrait passer le cap à coup sûr.

« - Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger hier quand tu as fini par danser sur le bar pris en sandwich entre Draco et Severus. »

Le rouge qui apparut sur les joues du jeune Potter était digne des plus belles tomates cœur de bœufs de la région. Le mutisme qui s'en suivit aurait pu être gênant si Hermione n'avait pas -très amicalement bien sûr- rit aux éclats.

« - Oui, en fait, je commence à me rappeler de certaines choses… Viens le café est prêt. »

Ils partirent donc -plus ou moins volontairement suite à cette révélation humiliante pour le brun- rejoindre le reste de la bande, qui semblait avoir quelque peu bougé depuis leur départ. En effet, Théo avait pris la sage décision d'ouvrir quelque peu les rideaux afin de laisser légèrement rentrer la lumière. Tout cela dans la mesure du possible, puisque sa rétine ne semblait pas accepter un certain degré de luminosité… Tandis que Ron semblait utiliser Blaise afin de le parer de cette subite agression. De son côté, Draco Malefoy, beaucoup moins digne dans sa souffrance recouvrait son visage de trois coussins espérant s'étouffer assez rapidement pour faire passer sa migraine.

 _Ah, ils sont mignons_ , pensa Hermione.

« - Le café est prêt ! »

Et en effet, après ce petit lot de consolation -et le joli aspirine qui allait avec- le groupe de forts indépendants et impétueux jeunes adultes qu'ils étaient sembla redevenir de nouveau des êtres à peu près humanoïdes.

« - C'est quoi votre dernier souvenir ?  
\- Blaise en train de faire un strip tease sur la banquette de notre table ?  
\- Ah moi c'est la danse endiablée de Severus et Harry !  
\- Avant que Hermione ne les rejoigne ou après ?  
\- Avant que QUI les rejoigne ? »

Les yeux de Théo semblèrent sortirent de leur orbite alors que Blaise et Ron ricanaient doucement entre eux.

« - Oh, tu étais bien trop occupé à glisser des billets dans mon pantalon pour t'en préoccuper. »

L'expression du jeune passa de _Pardon ?_ à _Oh bordel, j'ai vraiment fait ça_ en un temps records. De toute évidence, la soirée avait regorgé de situations peu flatteuses pour tous. Mais ce sont deux têtes qui écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps, et deux regards qui se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes pendant que _tous_ les souvenirs revenaient dans leur petite mémoire.

« - Oh merde ! »

Ron avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, signe qu'il était profondément perdu et ébahi par ses propres pensées. Il divaguait où il avait vraiment… Il s'était déclaré… Oh bordel…

« - Ah, vous vous souvenez ?  
\- Non, parce que nous on en a marre de tenir une chandelle invisible les gars.  
\- Donc si on pouvait directement passer au stade où vous vous roulez une grosse pelle ce serait vraiment un _soulagement_. »

Hermione ne manqua pas une occasion de violement frapper son ami peroxydé. Entre Théodore et Draco, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

« - … C'est gênant. »

* * *

 _ **Cinq ans en arrière, Amsterdam.**_

« - Eh gamin, tout s'est bien passé ? Ils nous pèteront plus les couilles les Boches ? »

L'homme devait faire au moins deux têtes de plus que lui. Harry Potter ne s'était jamais jugé comme grand ou petit, il avait une taille _normale_. Mais l'homme qui lui faisait actuellement face avait des allures de géant.

Un _vrai_ géant.

Avec sa barbe, son crâne à moitié rasé et sa peau qui semblait être composé à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent d'encre noire -sérieusement, c'était possible d'avoir plus de tatouage que de _peau ?_ \- il n'inspirait pas du tout confiance. Mais alors, pas du tout.

Et pourtant, cela faisait plus de six mois que Harry bossait pour lui, et dans le plus franc consentement. Rubeus Hagrid le toisa de ses deux mètres dix avec l'intime promesse que s'il ne répondait pas -et beaucoup plus vite que cela- il allait le donner à bouffer à ses chiens.

Et Harry n'avait vraiment **pas du tout** envie de faire face à ses douze fidèles, loyaux, cruels chiens.

Mais alors, vraiment pas.

« - A priori oui. Ils ont pris la marchandise sans rien dire, et quand je dis rien, c'est littéralement pas un mots. Ils m'ont filé le blé et ils sont repartis.  
\- Putain, ces allemands… »

Hagrid se mit alors à jurer dans une langue que Harry ne maîtrisait pas encore : le russe. Il faut dire qu'il avait réussi à se rallier à une communauté Russe. A Amsterdam. Un vrai géni, ce gamin ! Cela faisait un peu moins d'un an qu'il avait décidé de venir ici, et un peu plus de six mois qu'il avait décidé de travaillé pour Rubeus. Son travail était simple, cela consistait à échanger quelques produits illicites en plus ou moins grande quantité contre une plus ou moins grande somme d'argent dont il tirait un bénéfice considérable.

De quoi se fournir ses propres doses en somme.

« - Ta prochaine transaction c'est dans deux jours. Rentre chez toi, et tache de pas être dans un mauvais trip quand Jazz viendra te chercher, compris ? »

Le jeune homme se contenta de sagement hocher la tête avant de prendre congé de son patron. Pas le boulot le plus raisonnable qu'il ait eu, mais définitivement celui qui rapportait le plus. Le fait de mettre sa vie en jeu à chaque rendez-vous ne semblait pas avoir une telle importance à ses yeux.

Plus rien n'en avait vraiment.

Il sortit de l'entrepôt avant de rejoindre le coupé noir qui l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble. Cela lui avait fait tout drôle de se déplacer dans ce genre de bagnole, avec un _chauffeur_. Mais après tout, il semblait doué pour ce job. « T'as un truc de spécial avec les gens. Ils semblent facilement te faire confiance. Jazz dit que t'as un don. Moi je pense que t'as juste la tchatche et la belle gueule pour t'en servir. »

Doué en communication hein ? Si on avait dit ça aux gens qui partageaient sa vie autrefois, ils en auraient bien ri.

Mais après tout, _elle_ les avait probablement tous changé.

« - C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? J'espère que t'as les doses sinon tu peux te casser. »

L'amabilité de son _colocataire_ ne faisait pas parti des meilleurs atouts de son séjour ici. Mais ce dernier avait un loft incroyable, et des seringues stérile à volonté. Et pour Harry, c'était déjà un point extrêmement positif. Il se contenta de jeter le paquet tant attendu sur la table basse avant de préparer son shoot du soir. Il eut juste le temps de serrer fermement le garrot autour de son biceps qu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Si son boss voulait lui parler, c'était en effet une bonne idée de l'appeler avant qu'il ne prenne sa dose. Il n'était pas sûr d'être vraiment très cohérent ensuite… Par politesse -et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir- Harry sortit le téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean avant de constater que le message reçu n'était pas de Hagrid. Pas du tout même.

Il aurait dû sentir que ces allemands puaient la merde à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« _On a tes potes. Alors t'as intérêt à coopérer parce que votre règne de la ville s'achève ici.  
_

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour savoir si cela vous a plu ! A très vite ! ;)


End file.
